


Side A

by raruna



Series: I don't mean to, but I love you [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raruna/pseuds/raruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to believe that everything was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side A

_And it wasn’t like I was going to stay forever, right?_

**We were just playing pretend.**

Her tea was cold now. Her stomach was empty and it took all the nerves she had to take the smallest sip without dropping her mug. Just enough to wet her lips. He didn’t like it when her lips were rough. The taste was dull and unfulfilling.

She checked her phone. Nothing. Checked Facebook. Cute cat pictures. No messages.

Glance at the counter. There was the vodka from the last house party. She remembered her best friend broke the shower curtain that night, but it was a fun time.

It’s only 11:30 though.

Discarding the tea down the drain, she fills the mug halfway with the clear misery fixer. Take a couple swallows. It burns. Feels warm though. It’s nice. Another swallow. Less burn, more warmth.

She finds her way to the couch and grabs the remote. Turning the TV on, the news drones in her ears as she takes another drink. The burn is gone now but the warmth stays in her chest; a reassurance that she was doing the right thing.

_That’s a good baby girl...Just like that._

A fond, intimate memory crashes on her mind. It reminds her tongue how he really tastes and the warmth in her chest goes cold. She tries to claim it back with another sip and now the mug is empty.

And her chest clenches in an iron grip of grief.

_Come back._


End file.
